Next Generation
by whaaaaaaat
Summary: This is a series of shorts. It's just a bunch of randomness about the kids of the charmed ones, mainly focused on Phoebe's daughter. AU, Prue and Andy aren't dead and Cole is in it. No Paige sorry. It's my first Please read and review.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**Hi my name is Maggie Halliwell, I'm 15 years old, and I have a bit of a tendency to get into trouble. I live in an old house that we call the Manor with my whole family. This is saying a lot, because there are 15 kids and 6 adults that all live in the same house. Over the years the house has tripled in size as the family got bigger, and we had to keep adding on so there would be enough room for everyone. Our house is definitely never boring or quiet. There's always something going on. My family isn't like any other one though because my mom and aunts are the charmed ones, and very powerful witches who save the world about once a month. Uncle Leo is a white lighter which is like a guardian angel for witches, Dad is an ex-demon, and Uncle Andy doesn't have any powers, he's a mortal. And we kids are all witches, yes the boys too, but Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo's girls are half white lighter as well.**

**My mom's name is Phoebe Halliwell. Me and mom are pretty close and we don't really fight a lot (but that doesn't mean she won't yell when I piss her off, cause she will). Her powers are Premonition, Empathy, Levitation, Blitzing, and Telepathy. I have all of the powers that mom has, but I can blink too. I have five younger sisters and two younger brothers. The twins, Pam and Kelsey, are 11. Pam and I get along okay I guess, but I wouldn't call us close. Her powers are shape shifting and conjuring. Kelsey is a lot more like me, so we get along better than me and Pam, and her powers are empathy, levitating and blinking. Ryan is 10 and he is always annoying me and getting into my stuff. His powers are blinking and levitating. Janie is 9 and we're pretty close. She comes to me when she needs help or advice and she doesn't really get on my nerves too often. Janie can conjure, blow things up, blitz, and has telekinesis. Celia is 8 and she drives me crazy and annoys the hell out of me most of the time and she is always doing something she shouldn't. She causes even more trouble than I did at her age, and her powers are blinking and telekinesis. Johnny is 7 and he is really smart. His powers are conjuring and telekinesis. Sam is 6 and she is not too annoying, just a bit of a tag-along. Her powers are conjuring, premonition, and empathy My dad's name is Cole and he is an ex-demon, but he turned good after he fell in love with mom, and his demon half was vanquished but he got powers again after he turned good. His powers are conjuring, blinking and shape shifting. He's also a lawyer which takes him out of town once in awhile. **

**I think out of anyone in my family I'm probably closest to my older cousin Catie who is 17. Her powers are telekinesis, astral projection and intangibility. She is sort of more like an older sister to me. We talk all the time and she gives me advice, hangs out with me when she's not busy, and helps me get out of trouble when I need it. But as cool as Catie is she can be a bit overprotective, and when she bails me out of trouble I can always count on getting a lecture from her. She inherited that from Aunt Prue. I love Aunt Prue, but we argue a lot because we're both really stubborn. Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy have a son. Tommy is 9, and his powers are freezing things, invisibility, and premonitions. Aunt Prue has telekinesis and astral projection. Uncle Andy is a mortal, and a detective in San Francisco, where we live.**

**My Aunt Piper and I get along really well. I can usually talk to her, and she is the least likely to get upset and completely blow a fuse when I screw up. I talk to her about a lot of things that I can't tell mom or aunt Prue without getting into trouble, especially if it's a problem that Catie can't help me with. Her powers are freezing things and blowing things up. Uncle Leo has all the normal white lighter powers (orbing, sensing, healing, etc.) and he isn't home all the time because he's busy helping his other charges, but he does his best. They have three girls and two boys. Mel is 14 and she can heal, orb, and orb things to her. We get along most of the time as well, but we fight every so often. Wyatt is 13 he can heal, orb, sense, and has force field generation. Chris is 11 and his powers are telekinesis, orbing, healing, and levitating. Lorie is 10 and she can orb, sense, and freeze things. Carolyn is 6 she can orb, freeze things, and has the power of deflection. **

**Because there are so many of us no one has their own room except Catie, because she's the oldest. I share a room with Mel. Pam, Kelsey, and Lorie share a room. Janie and Celia share a room. Carolyn and Sam share. Wyatt and Chris have to share a room. And Ryan, Tommy, and Johnny also share.**

**Well, that pretty much sums up my family.**


	2. Story 1 part 1

**The Party**

I got home from school two hours late, after everyone else was already home, and started straight for my room hoping my mom hadn't noticed. '_At least dad's out of town' _I thought, that way if I was in trouble I would only have to deal with one of them. I was at the landing when I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. I turned around to see my mom. Her arms were crossed and she was looking annoyed.

"Why are you so late today?" she asked sounding just as irritated as she looked.

"I went to the library and just lost track of time" I lied. But her empathy allowed her to read my emotions, and she didn't buy it for a second. I was nervous and lying and she knew that.

"Okay let's try this again, and how about you actually tell me the truth. Why are you so late coming home from school?" she said, beginning to get angry with me. I knew I couldn't get around it. I had to tell her the truth.

"Well nothing serious. I just, uh, sorta got detention today." After quickly telling her I bolted upstairs before she had a chance to say anything. I got up the stairs, but I knew I was gonna hear more about this in about 3 seconds. 3…2…1…

"Margaret Penelope Halliwell! (that's my full name)" she said loudly, and I could hear her coming up the stairs so I dashed into my room. She came into my room and I knew I was in trouble. She took a deep breath and said "okay let's sit down and talk about this without any yelling." That was one thing mom could always be counted on for, trying not to completely lose her temper before she knew everything, even if she didn't want to be patient.

"Okay" I mumbled.

"What did you get detention for?"

"Well I got into a pretty heated argument with my lit teacher and the principal heard me mouthing off to her from the hallway, so yeah… what happened next is pretty obvious. I'm sorry."

"I know you are but I can't let you off with just an apology. You have to learn to control yourself. You can't argue all the time, especially with your teachers. I won't put up with that, you know better. You're grounded for the rest of the week."

"But mom! I have to go to Clara's party on Friday," I protested.

"That's too bad"

"Mom you have to let me go" I argued. After saying this I knew I shouldn't have, cause mom shot me a look that told me not to argue with her anymore, unless I wanted to be grounded for two weeks, so I stopped. "I'm gonna go find Catie" I said in a huff.

"Okay. Just don't be_ late_ for dinner" she joked. She was getting back into her usual good mood again.

The rest of the week passed by slowly and uneventfully, and since I was still grounded I was bored out of my skull. By the time Friday night rolled around I decided that I was going to the party anyways. I told Mel and Catie about my plan and they agreed to keep my secret.

During dinner on Friday I left the table early. "Can I be excused?" I asked rather coldly.

"Sure. Is anything wrong?" mom asked.

"No. I think I'm just gonna head up to my room for the night. See you guys in the morning." I said, making sure to keep my emotions in check so mom couldn't pick up on anything, and I actually pulled it off this time.

"Okay. Goodnight. I love you" mom said

"Yea, night" I said a little bitterly. Mom looked slightly hurt when I didn't say I love you back or give her a kiss before I went upstairs, but she didn't say anything.

"What's with you two?" Aunt Piper asked once I had left the room. Mom gave a sigh.

"She's upset because she was supposed to go to a party tonight but she got grounded" mom said.

"Pheebs you shouldn't feel guilty. She needs to take responsibility for her actions. You were right to ground her." Aunt Prue told her.

Mom replied "I know I was, but I still feel bad. Maybe I should go up and talk to her"

Catie jumped in and covered for me when she heard this."You should probably just leave her. She's just sulking to try to wear you down. She'll get over it by tomorrow. She's just bummed cause her friends are at a party right now and she's not."

"I guess you're right Catie." Mom said.

"Mommy, why did Maggie get grounded anyway?" Sam asked.

Mom answered her, "well, she got in trouble at school and got detention"

At this point both Catie and Mel had to stifle a giggle. They were trying not to laugh at the predicament that their cousin had gotten herself into, but it was hard not to.

Meanwhile I was upstairs. I had turned my music on loud enough to hide any noise I might make, but not so loud that someone would come in to make me turn it down. Then I arranged my pillows under the covers so if mom peeked through the crack it would appear that I was sound asleep. Once I had finished this, I climbed out of the window and used my levitation to get down from the roof. Then I made my way over to my friend Clara's house. Clara's parents had gone out of town and left her alone, so she had decided it was the perfect opportunity for a party.

When I got there the majority of the kids there were drinking and I decided to join in. After a few hours I was very drunk and then I ended up passing out. I woke up about ten minutes later, but I knew I would never be able to make the walk home in this state so I started panicking, unsure of what to do. I couldn't call home unless I wanted my mom to find out, but if I stayed at the party she would find out anyway because I would be gone all night.Then it dawned on me. Why didn't I think of it before? I waited until I was certain that mom, my aunts, and my uncles would all be in bed, and then I called Catie's cell phone. The phone started to ring.

Catie answered the phone, "hello?"

"Catie can you come get me?"

"I thought you were going to walk."

"I was."

"What's wrong?" she asked sounding a little worried. I started to cry and managed to say "I was drinking and now I'm too drunk to be able to make it home safe."

"Okay I'll be there in about 5 minutes."

"Okay" I said, and Catie started to hang up.

"And Catie…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be right there," Catie got here about 5 minutes later just like she promised. I got in the car and we went home. On the ride home she asked "What happened?"

"Everyone was drinking when I got there so I just joined in. Then I fainted and was passed out for about ten minutes. So when I woke up I didn't know what to do, so I called you once I was sure everyone else would be asleep."

"Okay, I guess we can talk about it once you're over the hangover that you're definitely gonna have tomorrow." She said, giving a little bit of a smile at the thought that I was definitely gonna have some form of consequences for what happened, even if I didn't get caught.

"I'm really sorry"

"It's okay"


	3. Story 1 part 2

The next morning I felt so horrible, I was dizzy, my head was pounding, and every little sound made my head hurt. '_Well that's what I get, I__guess_', I thought to myself. I layed in bed all morning and mom came into my room around noon to see what was wrong with me. She looked very concerned when I just turned away from her. I couldn't look her in the face. I felt horrible, not only from my hangover, but because I felt guilty. I had lied to her, and upset her, and now I was worrying her. I felt so bad and all I wanted to do was confess and tell her everything, but I was afraid that she would get mad or that she wouldn't trust me anymore if she knew. 

Later that night when mom was laying in bed reading I came in and sat on the bed with her. She looked over at me.

"What's up baby girl?" she asked me, sensing something was wrong. At first I couldn't say anything, I just gave her a hug. And after a few minutes, I finally got up the courage start telling her what happened. I knew that once I started I would have no other choice than to tell her everything.

"Mom I need to tell you something" I mumbled.

"What is it? I'm all ears"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" she said sounding a little curious.

"I don't even know where to start"

"Just start at the beginning" she said, so I took a deep breathe and then started.

"Okay well first I'm sorry for being mean about not getting to go to the party."

"It's okay honey. Is that all it was?"

"That's not even close to being it. Okay well yesterday I didn't go to bed when I went upstairs. I snuck out the window and went to the party anyway." She just had a look of disbelief on her face, but she didn't say anything, so I continued. "And I ummmm… sort of, well…got drunk. I didn't plan on drinking, but I did. Too drunk to even walk home, so I had to call Catie, and she came and got me. I'm so so so so sorry." Mom didn't say anything she just looked disappointed, and sat there quietly like she was thinking.

"So…how long am I grounded? A month?" she still didn't say anything. "Two months?"

"I honestly don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"I'm really sorry."

"I know you are, but that can't always fix everything. It did take a lot of guts for you to tell me what happened though, especially since you knew you could get in trouble. I'm very proud of you for coming clean like that; you showed a lot of maturity. But on the other hand you did lie to me and sneak out." I sat there waiting to hear what she would say next. "Maggie, you have to learn some responsibility, and you have to think about consequences before you act. You disobeyed me, and you could have been in danger. Anything could have happened, a demon could have attacked you! This was a very serious situation" She said sternly.

"I know." I said. The worst part of all this was that mom seemed so disappointed in me, and there was nothing that I could do about it.

"What made you decide to tell me anyway?" she asked.

"I just felt really guilty I guess, I don't know why but I felt like I had to tell you." I explained.

"I understand. Well, I'm glad you told me. And I can definitely see that you are really sorry, so… I guess I'll let you off easy. You're grounded for this week because you broke your punishment, but I'm not going to ground you for any longer. Other than that, I guess we can just put everything that happened this week behind us, and act like it never happened."

"Really?" I asked, sounding relieved.

"Really." She said. "But if I you ever do something like this again, you'll wish you had only been attacked by a demon." She said, sounding completely serious, even though she was half joking.

I was happy that me and mom were good again and that I didn't have to worry about her finding out anymore. I stayed there with her for the whole night, and when I got up the next day it was as if nothing had happened between us, I was still grounded, but that didn't seem to matter. And nobody in the family knew what had happened except Catie who, later on that day, when I was over the hangover, pulled me into her room and gave me a long lecture about how stupid I was, getting drunk like that. But after she was done, she agreed not to tell anyone else in the family and to also act like nothing had ever happened.

On Monday my school was closed because of a staff meeting. So me, Catie and Mel had the day off, but the younger kids were all at school. Catie and Mel took advantage of the day off and went to the mall, but I couldn't because I was still grounded, so it was just me and mom for the day. We were sitting in the front room, I was reading, and mom was working on her laptop, writing her column. The door opened and Dad came in.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey Dad'' I said, happy to see him.

"Hi Honey" Mom said, getting up and giving him a hug. Then they both sat down on the couch.

"Wow, are you two the only ones home?" he asked.

"Yep. The younger kids are at school, Prue and Piper are working, and Mel and Catie are at the mall." Mom told him.

"I think this is the emptiest this house has ever been." he said "so what went on here while I was gone this week?" he asked. I looked at mom a little nervously. I knew she said that we could put what happened behind us, but I wasn't sure what she would say to dad because I knew the chances mom would lie to him were slim.

She looked over at me than said, "Nothing really happened this week. It was kind of boring. Wasn't it Maggie?"

"Yea I was definitely pretty bored most of the week." I said.

"Why were you so bored? Didn't you do anything with your friends all week?" he asked me.

"No" I said in a quiet voice. I wish I hadn't gotten quiet because then he knew something was going on.

"Okay, what happened?" he asked. I hesitated, and didn't know what to say.

"She got grounded, for getting detention." Mom told him.

"What did you do?" he asked me.

"Well, I got detention for getting into an argument with my teacher." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, I assume your mother already lectured you, so I don't have to say anything." He said. I just nodded.

"Oops, I need to go pick up the dry cleaning." mom said. "Do you wanna drive Mags?" she asked.

"Can I really?!" I asked her excitedly. I had my learner's permit but I didn't get to drive very often because there was always a lot going on, and I don't think they really trust me behind the wheel of a car.

"Yep. Here." She said tossing the keys to me with a smile.


	4. Story 2 part 1

Mom and Aunt Piper were sitting in the kitchen when Aunt Prue walked in. 

"Oh good, you're both here." Aunt Prue said.

"What's up?" Aunt Piper asked her.

"Okay, well, I have good news. Andy got a promotion." she told them a little excitedly.

"Honey, that's great" mom said.

"Yea it is, and his boss is letting us use his condo next week as congratulations. So can you guys watch the kids while we're gone?" she asked.

"Uh, yea that sounds fine to me. What about you Pheebs?" Aunt Piper said.

"Oh no. I was supposed to ask you guys to watch _our _kids the week after next, because Cole is taking me to Paris for our anniversary. Umm, it's okay I'll see if we can go the week after." She said.

"No, you guys shouldn't reschedule your trip. Andy and I don't have to go." Aunt Prue told her.

"No, you should both go." Aunt Piper said. "Prue, I'm not letting you skip celebrating Andy's promotion. He's been working toward it for two years. And Phoebe I'm not letting you reschedule your anniversary in Paris either." Aunt Piper told them.

"Piper we both can't go and leave you with all fifteen kids. Especially not when Leo is in Australia with another charge." Mom said to her.

"Don't worry about me. The older kids can help out. You're both going and I don't want to hear another word about it." Aunt Piper said.

"Are you sure?" Aunt Prue asked her.

"Of course I'm sure, everything will be fine." Aunt Piper replied. At dinner that night Mom and Aunt Prue explained to us what was going on the week after next.

"That means I expect all of you to be on your best behavior, and if any of you give your Aunt Piper a hard time while we're gone you'll be grounded so long you'll forget what the mall looks like. I mean it." Mom said.

"Catie, Tommy, the same goes for you." Aunt Prue added. So, we all promised not to cause any trouble while they were gone. The next week and a half was a little hectic with Mom, Dad, Aunt Prue, and Uncle Andy all getting ready for their trips.

On Sunday I was helping Mom with some last minute packing because their plane was leaving at 6 o' clock. Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy had already left at 10 that morning.

"Hey, Mom." I said.

"Yea?" she said as she walked in from the other room.

"Okay, I know I'm supposed to stay home and help Aunt Piper this week but…"

"Maggie!" mom interrupted me, having already anticipated my protest at having to give up my plans for the week. "I'm not having this argument with you again. You can put your plans aside for one week to help out here at home while we're out of town." she said sternly.

"I know, I know." I sighed. "But mom, the house is gonna be crazy with you and dad, _and _Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy all gone at the same time." I blurted out, despite the fact that I knew mom would really mad that I was continuing to argue with her.

"Maggie! That is exactly my point! The house is going to be crazy. That's why we need you to help while we're gone. It's only one week. I mean it, do not argue with me anymore!" she said getting extremely pissed at this point, so I finally stopped arguing.

"Phoebe" Dad called up the stairs.

"Yea?" she answered.

"It's 5:15, we have to leave for the airport in 20 minutes." He said.

"Don't worry, I'm almost ready. I'll be down in a sec." she said.

Twenty minutes later they were heading out the door. Mom had already hugged everyone in the house and she was about to do it again. Then Dad said "Come on Phoebe, we have a flight to catch" he reminded her.

"Okay let's go." She said. As she was going out the door she called "Bye. I love you. Be good. Don't get into any trouble."

The next day, Monday, I was sitting in History when I heard someone whispering my name. "Pssst Maggie," I looked around to see who was calling me. It was my friend Maria. Once she caught my attention, she passed me a note. It said; 'Me and Clara r ditching at lunch. r u in?'

I had to think about it for a minute. I knew if I got caught I would be dead when mom and dad found out, so obviously the only choice, other than not going, was not getting caught. I thought for a few more seconds, and then wrote;'Yea' I'm in, then passed it back to her. I met them in the hallway at lunch. Once I got there, we all left.

When we were out of the school I asked "so, what are we doing anyway?"

"Nothing in particular, we just thought it would be fun to ditch and go to the mall." Maria said,

"And you must have thought so too because you showed up." She continued with a smile.

"Yea I guess ditching did seem fun." I said.

We were sitting in the food court of the mall talking when Maria stopped and said in a panicked voice "Maggie, isn't that your aunt?" I just froze. I didn't want to turn around in case it was her, so I just sunk down in my seat a little.

Clara turned around, then said, "Uh oh. It's your Aunt Piper, we better get out of here before she sees us." We ducked down and crawled under a table. We waited for about10 minutes, and then Maria looked out from under the table but didn't see Aunt Piper anywhere.

"Okay, I think the coast is clear." She said, so we got up out from under the table. When I turned around I saw Aunt Piper at one of the food stands, but what was worse is she saw me. When she saw me she looked shocked, but her expression quickly changed to anger.


End file.
